


舌钉与信仰

by SabrinaXi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaXi/pseuds/SabrinaXi
Kudos: 26





	舌钉与信仰

  
《舌钉和信仰》（补丁）  
  
容修捉住劲臣肩头，翻身将人压在了身下。  
  
那力道大得很。  
  
近距离的对视，容修感觉到对方心跳很快，呼吸也乱了节奏，他稍撑起来些，目光描绘着眼下这人的眉宇轮廓。  
  
目光落在劲臣鼻尖时，劲臣很轻地动了动嘴，“我以前，有一阵子心情不好，差点去打舌钉。”  
  
容修脸色微变，“什么？不准。”  
  
劲臣笑了开，语调里带了丝哄：“知道了，只是说以前。在古老的教堂里，巫师会刺穿舌头，作为与神交流仪式，他们认为，只有那样神明才能听到他们的话语——这是一种信仰。”  
  
那样一来，当他从心底呼唤“容修”时，对方是不是就能听到了？  
  
容修凝着对方很久，“在哪打舌钉？”  
  
“这里。”劲臣捉住他的手腕，张开了口，舌尖一点点伸出来。  
  
那是一种很嫩的鲜红，小舌头灵巧漂亮，容修有点恍神。  
  
劲臣睡衣前襟大开，露出雪白的胸膛。  
  
他笑着眨了下眼，舌尖舔了舔他的指尖，桃花眼儿弯弯，仿佛尝到了美味。  
  
这是容修第一次近距离地看一个人的舌头。  
  
在他看来，隐藏在身体里的，是最隐私不过的。  
  
容修往前倾了倾身，指尖微动，试探般地，轻碰了碰他柔软的舌间。  
  
指尖顺着舌头中间，轻缓往下滑。  
  
触感柔软，是他心仪的红，舌型小巧，让他不禁想像，做那事时，它怎么灵活舔弄。  
  
他说，要在这处打钉？  
  
容修手一顿，缓缓加重了力道，握住了劲臣的腰。  
  
劲臣不由发出一声闷哼：“嗯……”  
  
“嘘。”

“……”  
  
与他对视良久，容修的目光有些涣散。  
  
带着初次主动的试探、好奇，以及被一丝勾引的恍惚，容修低了低头，唇凑近了眼底的那抹红。  
  
他轻喃着吻他：“不准，这是我的。”  
  
舌尖交缠中，修长手指力道愈发地大，将这人软了腰掐出斑斑红痕来。  
  
继而一路向下，舌头在他喉结上拉出丝来，啃咬上他性感的锁骨。  
  
一小片的紫红，接着细密的吻痕，接着是胸前的两颗……  
  
午后的阳光透过窗玻璃洒进，窗纱徐徐飘动，光线在客房里忽明忽暗。  
  
劲臣抬了下巴，颈扬起，发出难耐的，而又隐忍的哼声。  
  
那声音中的情欲，让容修很低地笑了出来。  
  
这笑声仿佛是一种赦免，让那双桃花招子泛出妖冶，劲臣双手碰了碰他的喉结，往下滑到胸膛，开始慢慢地解他的衣扣。  
  
睡衣开了三颗扣时，男人裸露了身体，充满了性张力，性感又迷人。  
  
劲臣攀上容修的肩，将自己的睡衣褪下，全身赤裸如献祭，从雪白的床单上爬了起来。  
  
容修翻身坐起，慵懒地靠在床头上，眸子里笑意就快化为实质：“顾先生还有兴致？”  
  
阳光倾洒在屋内，和着明亮的灯光，劲臣肤白，周身似有一层光晕。  
  
他匍匐在雪白的床单上，仰着头，腰窝深陷，如一只劲瘦的白豹子，匀称而又结实的身体，一寸寸都透着魅惑的味道。  
  
劲臣手指灵活的解开他的最后一颗扣子，褪下他的裤子，蹭着他一路往下，唇碰了碰他逐渐变热的欲望。  
  
劲臣笑着仰头望向他：“您也来了兴致，容老师。”  
  
说话刚落，便顿了顿，劲臣看见，那人眼里有一团火焰，又野又烈。  
  
因为那团火，劲臣的呼吸开始粗重。  
  
灵巧的小舌头小心地碰了碰那处，一丝涎沾在他的欲望上，柔软和僵硬缠在一处。  
  
容修微微眯了眯眼，坚挺的部位感觉到温热，这个角度能看见那人泛红的耳尖。  
  
愈发动情时，涨得要命。  
  
容修笑意更浓：“有没有感觉到？”  
  
他当然感觉到了，而且深的要撑破喉咙了！  
  
劲臣的喉结剧烈地滚了滚，发出了一声呜咽，他性感的唇往后退了退，喉咙因为受不了而被撑开。  
  
劲臣脸色潮红，轻轻舔舐，小巧的舌在顶端餂了几下，试探地开始含上去，进进出出用他喜欢的节奏含得深，  
  
舌尖又在他硬挺的欲望上卷过时，容修闭了闭眼，呼吸加重了些，他抬手，抚过劲臣的发丝，如同安抚般地，眼光中带了丝野坏的笑意。  
  
修长的手指渐渐张开，掌心扣住了劲臣的头。  
  
“唔……”  
  
劲臣的小嘴张到最大，在那力道下，将巨大的头部含了进去，被爱人上上下下摁头磋磨。  
  
仰靠在床头的容修，微扬起了性感的下巴。

感觉到柔软的口腔，紧裹着自己最敏感那处，小巧的舌还不太熟练，却依然在努力给他最大的快感。

一波波涌上的热感抵挡不住，劲臣含进了大半根，不敢再深处去，舌头微微抵着他，一吸一放间，卧房里传出清晰的吮吸声，还有几不可闻的、男人低低的轻喘。

劲臣愣了下，抬眼看过去，撞见那对凤眸浮起了一层朦胧水色。

容修仿佛醉了酒。

最爱动情时的容修。

都说摇滚怕深情。

劲臣皱了皱眉，身下胀疼的厉害。

然而他感觉到自己难忍时，容修忽然伸来手臂，将他揽过来，身体被那人带着调转过来。

巨大的勃起离了口，劲臣才刚吐出一口气，瞬间又深吸一口气，腿间精神的坚挺被容修的左手握住了。

“啊……”

“别停下。”

“……是。”

劲臣俯身，腰部深陷，线条流畅，屁股挺翘着，在容修的搓弄下，再次将他欲望含了上去。

然而，这实在难熬，他软得支撑不住，直往下软倒，却被容修的手臂挡。

那只能演奏出绝妙音乐的手，慢慢上下套弄，指尖如同在琴品上游走，时而忽然离了去，掐上他白皙的腿根，弄出一小块红痕来。

“容哥……容修……嗯……”

“再忍忍。”

“不行，我……”

容修笑意渐浓，磋磨手上精致的小家伙，修长手指巧妙地一拨一拉，将劲臣浅淡粉色的欲望磋磨得发红。

劲臣开始不自控，在他手中挺送。

“啊……”

一阵颤抖，硬实的小家伙在手中轻轻跳动，一汩一汩的白浊溢出，劲臣的身体忽的软了，脸贴在他的小腹上，轻轻地低喘着。

歇了很久，劲臣才轻声：“对不起，我不太行。”

容修眨了下眼，将湿巾扔在床边地毯上，指尖捏住他下巴，往上抬起，拉到近前来：“我的人没有不行的。”

说着手收力，将劲臣的唇凑近自己，安抚般地吻了上去。

再没有比他更温柔的主人了。

劲臣眼角泛红，眼波流转间，像是害了臊。

那表情让容修怔了怔，垂眼看向自己敏感的那处。

欲望抬的更高。

劲臣再次把脸附上去，小巧的舌上下来回，更深地含了上去。

火热的半根已经是极限了，顶端挤入深喉，容修呼吸加重，感觉到他口中的小舌不断勾引卷弄。

容修身下酥麻，眸中带笑地看他跪在自己胯间，屁股翘，身材匀称，脸和耳尖染了薄红，眼角似乎还有泪水。

他正努力地吸着自己的灼热，清纯而又妖孽。

有时候会想，这人图什么？

根本不能细想，容修失了神，也失了控。

掌心扣住劲臣的脑后，挺了精劲性感的腰，用力在他的嘴里抽送。  
  
“呜……”

阳光偏了些，明暗光影交替，容修眼中变得野。

“Shoot！”

容修低骂一声，放开了压劲臣头的手。

“……咳咳咳……”

劲臣呜咽着含他的巨大，来不及全退出，只觉一波一波的射出，力道极大地射在喉间，吞咽入腹。

呛咳中他离开，又喷射了满脸的白色液体。

一时间脸上嘴里身上，被射了个遍，而那根巨大依然坚挺。

容修低喘着，看着半跪在身前的男人，一点点地用小舌将他那处吸吮干净。

贤者时间里欲望尤其敏感。

劲臣脸仰起，将爱人腹肌上沾到的白色液体吃掉了，而后软软地趴在他的胸膛上。  
  
又小憩了会（……）  
  
容修说：“下午这边有个国际车展，我们去看看，是不是该起了？”  
  
劲臣微仰头看他，勾唇笑：“听你的。。”  
  
容修挑眉，凑近他耳边轻声：“刚才有只偷腥的小馋猫并没有听我的。”  
  
劲臣：“……”  
  



End file.
